Royai très court
by Hawk's eye
Summary: quelques petites histoires courtes Je suis pas très forte pour les résumés je crois '
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1- Sur une plage.**

**Donc voilà la première des histoires très coutres Royai bien sur Envoy !!**

* * *

Il y avait du soleil, des palmiers, la mer, le sable chaud. Un cocktail à la main, à l'ombre des cocotiers, Roy Mustang admirait un beau, et même, magnifique spectacle. Devant le mer, une jeune femme en bikinis prenait un bain de soleil. De l'eau, partout sur son corps brillait avec la lumière du soleil qui lui donnait cette impression de n'être qu'une illusion tellement elle brillait. 

Elle retira ses lunettes, secoua ses cheveux puis se tourna vers lui, elle s'avança doucement.Ses lèvres fines et attirantes lui murmuraient des mots que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-Détend toi, détend toi, détend toi…

Roy ferma les yeux, il ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre qu'a la douce et sensuelle voie de la femme de ses rêves, Riza Hawkeye.

-colonel ?

Roy releva la tête et faisait maintenant face à son premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

-Elizabeth ?

-Colonel est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui bien…

-Vous, vous êtes encore assoupi. Ca va, vous en êtes sur ?

Roy regarda devant lui et répondit d'un sons neutre.

-Que vous soyez en train de dormir ce n'est pas nouveau mais ça va faire la 5ème fois depuis 4 heures !

Roy regarda la pile de dossiers en retard puis en prit un et commença à écrire.

-Colonel, je vais encore devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour veiller à ce que vous ayez fini !

-Je suis désolé lieutenant, sincèrement.

Et il résistèrent toute la nuit ici, il n'y avait pas la plage mais le soleil était là.

* * *

**C'est court mais c'est normale Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui sera très longue et sur laquelle je vais passer du temps Oubliez pas votre bouton préférer !! Cette idée ma viens du film chiens des neiges pour ceux qui l'ont vus, c'est le passege où il rêve qu'il est sur une plage de miami  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 : le serpent**

**Ndla : Ok on repart avec encore du royai qui par en couille désolé pour mon manque de tension en ce moment…Je crois bien avoir 2 de tension….Bon en et là pour l royai !!! Royai of course ! Ah oui, les différentes histoires ne se suivent pas**

**Enjoy ( maybe ' )**

* * *

Rampant au sol, s'approchant du lieu tant attendu, crachant son venin mortel, la bête poursuivait son but et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

(Rampant au sol, s'approchant trop doucement à son goût de sa chambre, Roy Mustang, qui avait trop but, dégobillait sur le sol.)

Son but fut enfin atteint quand il arriva près de sa convoitise et, escaladant les roches colossales, il cracha à nouveau son venin comme pour marquer son territoire.

(Quand il arriva enfin de sa chambre, il s'agrippa à son lit puis sa issa, au passage il dégobilla sur ses draps.)

L'animal, intelligent, changea de lieu, trouvant celui ci peu approprier, or, il laissa la trace de sa venu pour prouver qu'il fut le plus puissant.

(Roy Mustang, ayant perdu toute intelligence, mais pas sa fainéantise, s'approcha d'un tas de vêtement laissé là la veille et s'allongea dessus. Beaucoup trop fainéant pour nettoyer.)

L'animal se coucha dans un lieu plus douillé et s'y blottit, attendant le nuit pour pouvoir chasser sa proie.

(Roy Mustang se blottit dans son tas de linge sale, attendant le lever du jour pour nettoyé le vomi et… Convaincre Riza Hawkeye de venir dîner avec lui.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 : un petit bout de chou **

**Ndla : Beurk !!! Je viens de me rendre compte que des fois faut mieux fermer sa gueule ! ( Cool !! elle a enfin compris ! ) Donc je vais le faire tout de suite.**

**Enjoy !!**_( t'as gueule ! )_

_( alors ? la fic ? )_

_( bordel !! tu vas causé ! )_

_( mais heu !! )_

_( okay, okay !! on adoreuh quand tu cause !!!!! )_

_( Allez zut euh !! parle !! )_

**Bon ok**

* * *

Roy Mustang regarder autour de lui, rien ne pouvais lui faire plus plaisir que ce qu'il aperçut devant ses yeux sombres mais emplis de sentiments : une jeune femme blonde avec un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds dans les bras.

Les petit avait les joues roses, les yeux noirs et grands. Il devait à peine faire 55 centimètres. Roy s'approcha de sa femme et elle lui tendit le bébé.

Il prit, le berça, les cajola.

- Cherry, je vais dans la cuisine.

- Ok, ma belle.

Le petit bébé c'était endormi, il était si mignon. Sa femme rentra dans la pièce et afficha un sourire.

- Oh !! Il est trop mignon, tu vois, il t'aime bien

- Il te ressemble.

- Non, il te ressemble.

- Non, il te ressemble.

Roy la regarda en rigolant.

- Non ma puce, il te ressemble.

- Non, à toi plus qu'a moi mon amour.

- Non, il te ressemble.

Elle lui sourit puis s'approcha pour prendre leur enfant.

- Non, s'il te plais, j'aimerais le garder un peu.

- Mais cherry, il faut le mettre dans son berceau.

Roy lui fit les yeux doux.

- Bon, ok cherry.

- Merci !!! ( gros gamin )

Riza sortit de la pièce.

- Tu sais que tu es mimi toi ?

-….

- Oh, il fais dodo.

( qui est le gosse ? )

- Quand il se réveillera, il ferras vroum,vroum.

-….

- Riza ?

On entendit une plainte provenant de la cuisine et Riza arriva.

- J'étais sur que tu allais craquer !

Roy regarda Riza dans les yeux avec un aire de défi.

- Quoi ?

- Heu ? Nan, rien !

- Ok….

Après 45 minutes, le bébé se réveilla en pleurant.

- Oh !!!!! Yes !!! Il est debout ( ' )

Il serra le garçon contre lui et celui ne se reteint pas de pousser une autre gueulante.

- Mais !! Comment elle fais déjà Riza pour te faire taire ?

- Win !!!!!

- Hum….

On entendis un soupir provenant une fois encore de la cuisine.

- Roy ?! T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Heu ?? Nan,nan ça va…

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Roy Mustang devait vraiment avoir le nez boucher pour ne pas se rendre compte d'une épouvantable odeur.

* * *

**Hi hi !!! Alors ça valait le coût de me laisser parler ?**

**Ayma : t'as pas honte de m'avoir fais attendre comme une folle hier soir, que tu sorte tas fic ? lol, je rigole ( quoi ? tu vas me tuer ? ) bon pour ne pas avoir lus tas fic…Tu as le droit de choisir entre ma survie ou ma mort. Alors tu choisis quoi ? ( ma survie please !! )**

**Lilize : Merci pour ton encouragement, j'en ai besoin !**

**Lyli hawkeye-mustang : merci toi aussi, j'en ferais pleins d'autre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**c****hapitre4 : le lieutenant ordone à son supéreur... **

**Ndla : ** **merci pour l'encouragement de ma pompon girl personnel ! Mais franchement ça valait pas le cou, si vous voulez être pompon girl, faut l'être pour frip-ouille car elle écrit beaucoup mieux que moi…Bravo frip-ouille !!!!!!!!! ( faut remuer les pompons ) Vive frip-ouille !!**

* * *

**Bon pour parler un peu de moi ( je sais on s'en tape ), je vous rappelle que les histoires ne se suivent pas !**

**Enjoy !!**

* * *

- Lieutenant !!

- Quoi ?!!

- Vous m'avez encore bousculer.

- Vous êtes inutile quand il pleut colonel, il ne faut pas l'oublier !!

Roy devait se rendre à l'évidence, Riza Hawkeye avait raison, il ne servait à rien.Elle se battait contre un groupe de criminels très dangereux, sans peur, sans reculer face au danger. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Le jeune femme, active, enchaînait de petit gestes rapides et envoya rapidement les criminels à terre.

- Colonel, j'ai fini, il faut les menotter !

- Heu, oui.

Roy accourut et les menotta, aidé de son intrépide lieutenant.

- Lieutenant, je voulais vous dire…

- Incapable !

Riza venait de lui couper la parole, ce que d'habitude, elle ne ferait sous aucuns prétexte.

- Comment ?!

- Vous étiez incapable de bouger, vous n'aviez même pas essayer de vous battre sans utiliser votre foutue alchimie !

- Lieutenant ?

- Vous êtes comme père l'était, sans l'alchimie votre n'a vie ne serait rien !!

Roy n'en revenait pas, il y avait même les larmes pour aller avec.

- Vous êtes là, à me regarder me salir les mains quand vous êtres trop faible pour le faire, vous tremblez ou vous croisez les bras mais je vous jure colonel...Je vous interdit de faire la même chose que je fais pour vous, pour moi ! Votre vie a plus de sans, vous avez un but, mon but est le votre et si je meure, vous devriez prendre soin de vous, vous même !

Roy n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ?

- Je vous ordonne d'être orgueilleux et de ne pensez qu'a vous car…

Roy la regarda, le cœur ouvert, il voulait tant l'embrasser.

- Lieutenant…Je ne veux pas être orgueilleux mais…Dites moi franchement si je dois vous laissez mourir ou vous dire combinent je vous aime.

Riza releva la tête et lui murmura :

- Colonel…

- Appelez moi Roy.

- Roy..

- Oui…

- Les criminels ont filés en douce !!

- Ho, zut !

Il partirent en courant et Roy, pour la première fois dépassa, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses larmes et vice versa.

- Colonel !

- Oui ?

Il se retourna et s'arrêta nette quand il sentit des bras passer autour de son cou et de fines lèvres s'emparer des siennes.

Pas loin, derrière les buissons, es « criminels « retirèrent leur déguisement et se mirent à rire.

- Haanpaa !! Le colonel nous en cachait des choses !!

- Wé ! T'as vu comment ils s'embrassent patiemment ?!

- Havoc, ont est les meilleurs ! Hein les gars ?

* * *

**Fin !! retenez votre joie, ils y en a encore d'autre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5 : une nuit à la belle étoile**

**Ndla : bon ok, j'ai été super sympa, j'ai écris le suite du 4.Alors je suis triste de n'avoir pas eu plus de reviews au chapitre précèdent. En revanche je tiens à dire à ayama que le problème est résolu !! Alors ne me fais pas le gueule place !!! ( je suis en train d'écouter Muse !!! J'adore !!!!!**  
**Donc la seule histoire que se suit !  
Enjoy !!**

* * *

En pleine nuit, dans une ruelle, deux êtres s'embrassaient passionnément, allongés, enlacés, laissant leur corps se roulaient dans la saleté. 

Roy Mustang regarda alors autour d'eux, il était très tard et cela faisait depuis on bon bond de temps qu'ils étaient là.

- Riza, il faudrait peut être aller rendre notre rapport, ou mieux encore, retrouver les criminels.

- Humm…Il est tard, je veux aller dormir, on verra ça demain.

- Ok…

Ca lui faisait bizarre qu'elle rentrait plutôt que de faire son travail.Roy la raccompagna chez elle et devant la porte, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient un home passa par là, et ils lui attirèrent toute son attention.

- Hummm…Alors Mustang avait bien des sentiments pour son chien de garde…Ahahah. !!

Puis il repartit.

Les autre étaient encore là tout les deux, Roy faisait parcourir ses mains dans le dos de sa tendre amante. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Il faut que je parte ou pas ?

Riza lui sourit bien qu'elle fut bien étonné.

- Eh bien, par si tu veux, ou reste « dormir « avec moi.

- Hummm...Je crois qu'après toute a salive que l'on a utiliser tout à l'heure…Je pourrais peut être rester chez toi.

Elle le regarda en souriant puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Oui, si tu veux tu peu rester, donc tu choisis quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il se mit à l'embrasser d'un baiser fiévreux laissant parcourir de nouveaux ses mains le long de sa taille. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur puis referma a porte d'un cou de pied.

Riza éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je suis pose que ça veux dire oui ?

- Evidemment.

Il commença de défaire la veste de Riza tout en la couvrant de baisers. Elle, de son côtés ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Et Roy également.

* * *

r**eviews please !!! plus que pour le 4 de préférence !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre6 : conversion msn**

**Ndla :****dites pas que c'est nul car j'ai recommencé ce chapitre 3 fois ce qui explique mon retard… Bon pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite**

**Enjoy !!!**

* * *

Beau gosse enflammé dit :( 14 :36 :37 )

Coucou toi !

Pinki dit :( 14 :37 :2 )

Oh !! Salut beau gosse !

Beau gosse enflammé dit :( 14 :37:5 )

Alors ! Tu t'appelle comment toi ?

Pinki dit ( 14 :38:3 )

Katy !

Beau gosse enflammé dit :( 14 :37 :12 )

Oh ! c 'est un très jolie prénom ! ¨

Pinki dit :( 14 :39 :45 )

Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Et vous ?

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 14 :42 :18 )

Moi c'est Roy ! Roy Mustang !

Pinki dit : ( 14 :43:25 )

Oh ! Vous êtes le fameux colonel Roy Mustang !

Beau gosse enflammé dit :( 14 :48 :45 )

Oui ! On m'appelle aussi le Flame Alchemist !

Pinki dit :( 14 : 53 : 36 )

Oh merveilleux !

Pinki dit :( 14 :53 :42 )

On m'a tellement parler de vous !

Beau gosse enflammé dit :( 14 :55 :36 )

Oui je sais, tout le monde parle de moi !

Pinki dit ( 14 : 59 : 59 )

C'est car vous êtes merveilleusement fort !

Beau gosse enflammé dit :( 15 :02 :12 )

Vous me flattez beaucoup trop !

Pinki dit :( 15 :03 :45 )

Nan ! c'est vous qui me flattez beaucoup trop !

Beau gosse enflammé dit : (15 :03 :47 )

Non ! Vous !     

Pinki dit : (14 :04 :03 )

Non ! Vous !

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 15 :04 :12 )

Tient ! j'ai une très bonne idée !

Pinki dit : (14-5 :04 :14 )

Laquelle ?

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 15 :05 :14 )

Eh ! Il faut nous vouvoyer 

Pinki dit : ( 15 :06 :15 )

Merci beaucoup pour cette honneur

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 15 :08 : 48 )

Mais non ! Tout l'honneur est à moi de pouvoir « te » tutoyer !

Pinki dit :( 15 :08 :45)

Vous êtes toujours aussi gentil !

Pinki dit :( 15 :08 :47 )

Tu

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 15 :12 :45 )

Mince ! Ya ma collège qui me fais chier !

Pinki dit : ( 15 :12 :48 )

Quoi ?!!

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 15 :15 :45 )

Désolé mais là elle s'énèrve vraiment !

Pinki dit : ( 15 :16 :02 )

Mais j'ai encore tellement de chose à te dire !

Beau gosse enflammé dit : ( 15 :16 :45 )

Non mais franchement là je peu pas !Je vais devoir me déconnecter

Pinki dit : (15 :17 :23 )

Mais passe la moi ! Vite !!

Beau gosse enflammé dit : (15 :18 :25 )

Bon…OK….

Beau gosse enflammé dit : (15 :19 :48 )

Voilà…Elle arrive…

Hawk's eye dit : ( 15 :23 :49 )

Oui ?!

Pinki dit : (15 :24 :13 )

C'est vous le lieutenant de Roy Mustang ?

Hawk's eye dit : (15 :26 :25 )

Oui, bon dépêchez vous, j'ai du travail et le colonel aussi !

Pinki dit : (15 :26 :14 )

Heu ?? Oui, Pardon…

Pinki dit : ( 15 :29 :45 )

Vous avez une web cam ici ?

Hawk's eye dit : (15 :30 :17 )

Non désolé, pourquoi ?

Pinki dit : ( 15 :32 :14 )

Tant pis !

Pinki dit : ( 15 :33 :14 )

Bon voilà !! Vous allez arrêter d'emerder Roy Mustang une bonne fois pour toute ?!!

Hawk's eye dit : ( 15 :34 :25 )

Ah non, c'est mort ! Bon bah, salut !

Hawk's eye dit : ( 15 :34 :28 )

Abayo

Pinki dit : ( 15 :35 :42 )

Hein ?!! Comment ?!!

Riza Hawkeye se déconnecta d'msn et se tourna vers Roy avec un sourire ouvert et lumineux.

- Bon, on en était où ?

Roy s'approcha de son lieutenant et commence de défaire la veste de cette dernière.

- Attend, je crois que ça me revient !

- Moi aussi, revenons avant notre petite interruption.

- Ok ma puce !

* * *

**abayo veut dire adieu en Japonais… Bon sinon, vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas écrire des textes de ce genre mais là je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée à vrai dire... Pour vous expliquez plus clairement, Roy s'était juste connecter pour que les autres pensent qu'il avait encore des relations, et Riza pour faire encore plus vrai passait son temps à lui crier dessus. Comme ça, personne ne se doute qu'ils sont ensemble. Bon et bien, encore désolé pour le retard !**


End file.
